She Flew Away
by NicP
Summary: Annie moves on.


She sat starring at the envelope. Small with a little wrinkle running down the side.

"Miss Annie Edison" It read across the front. She picked it up off the conference room table and moved her fingers to open it. At the last second she placed it back on the table and smoothed the envelope out. The study group would be meeting in a few minutes, but she had forgotten all about that. THe only thing that mattered was the little envelope on the table.

"Hello Ann-ie. Did you do the reading? I took the boys to dinner and didn't get to finish it." Shirley said as she strolled in. Troy and Abed were on her heals discussing ...well who cares?

"I'm just saying Captain Janeway is just as awesome as Captain Picard." Troy expressed to a straight-faced Abed.

"Ridiculous." Replied Abed.

"Look at what she did with the Borg..." Whined Troy.

"Captain Picard, having been a Borg himself, is the definitive expert on the Borg. Check." Abed sat down at the table.

"And mate." Abed finished. Annie didn't look away from the letter as the boys discussed. She didn't even break her stare when Britta plopped herself down at the table next to her. Abed cocked his head to the side.

"Something is wrong." He exclaimed.

"At this point in the dialogue Annie would have greeted everyone and began a discussion the reading. She has not yet done this. I believe the source of her odd behavior is that letter." Abed pointed. The group was suddenly very interested.

"What is it?" Troy asked. Britta grabbed it up before Annie could object.

"Universitat Heidelberg...Thats German...Annie...why is this German?" Annie looked up at the group with an ever so slight smile hiding behind teary, red eyes. She noticed Jeff and Pierce weren't at the table. They must be late. Thats probably for the best. They would just laugh at her when she finally did read her rejection letter. Jeff would give her that look. The look that said "It's so cute that you tried." So its best now. She should open it now and just get it over with before they got there to tease her aspirations.

"A few months ago the Dean was talking about foreign exchange programs and I thought well...I don't need Greendale to send me anywhere. I'll just apply to a few schools myself. I've mostly been turned out, but this one...I really wanted this one...and I finally got the letter..." She trailed off and looked down at the table. Britta straightened out and looked excited. The others leaned in with anticipation.

"A plot twist." Abed whispered.

"Open it. Open it. Open it." Troy began a one-man chat.

Annie didn't want to open it. As long as its closed there is still hope. There is still a chance that they want her. Once she opens the letter and reads that she's been turned out...its back to business as usual. Back to complacency at Greendale. Back to day dreaming in anthropology. Back to Kraft macaroni and cheese in her one room apartment. As long as the envelope was closed she could still pretend that she was going to leave for an exciting local.

Annie wasn't stupid though. She had to open the letter eventually. She had to look the truth in the face and acknowledge that maybe there really isn't anything better out there for her. Maybe she should just finish her associates at Greendale.

"Come on Annie! This is so exciting." Britta exclaimed.

"Yes! A chance to see the world! Oh! We'll miss you." said Shirley.

"I'm not gonna get in...I mean maybe...but probably not." Abed snatched the letter away from Britta with lightening speed.

"A character suddenly accelerates the plot." He said as he tore the top of the letter open. Annie gasped. Abed read the letter to himself and then turned it over and placed it on the table. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Well?" Annie's excitement dissipated as Abed's disposition looked down. Abed looked around the room.

"Well it seems there will be a midseason replacement of some kind...as one of our most likeable characters will be departing..." He said in a serious tone. AHHH! Wait! Annie looked up and Abed and grabbed the letter off the table.

"Dear Ms Eddision, Congratulations. We are pleased to inform you that you have been admitted..." Annie trailed off. There was so much in the letter. So much information. She is going to get a scholarship. A stipend. There is a program for foreign students to make friends. She'd need an apartment. She needs to be there for orientation. Her eyes welled up with tears as she kept reading. Shirley broke the silence.

"Congratulations Annie!" She rose and gave Annie a big hug while Annie stayed stunned in her seat.

"Yeah! Congratulations." Britta smiled. As the group smiled and Annie smiled, the door swung open.

"Alight, alright. I'm late. I know. Can we just get started" Jeff said as he casually entered the room. Britta looked up and rolled her eyes. As Jeff took a seat Shirley explained.

"Annie has some big news."

"Did they open another section of Anthropology or something..." Jeff asked entirely uninterested. Annie caught his glance as she lifted her gaze and he saw something in her eyes that made him a little nervous. He eyed the open envelope on the table. He couldn't make out where it was from, but it was obviously the topic of conversation.

"I...I guess I'm moving."

"Well thank God!" Pearce said as he walked in.

"That apartment you live in is a hellhole." He added.

"I'm actually moving ...away. I got accepted to the University of Heidelberg...In Germany!" When shouted the last two words.

"This is so great for you Annie. You are going to learn so much. Oh! You should have a steamy foreign affair. " Britta shared excitedly.

"Can we go shopping for some..." Annie started planning her escape with Britta while Jeff tried to process this information. He was surprised. Genuinely. There was something about this that bothered him so much. She is too young to go to school in another country. She has responsibilities. Friends. Family. How can she just leave? She is going to get taken advantage of. Someone is too trusting. Too kind. Someone is going to break her heart or dirty her up. He looked at how happy she was. She's leaving...How can she leave?

How can she do this to the study group?

"This is awesome Annie. It's like a spin off. A successful one. Mork and Mindy. Not Joey." The group didn't seem upset. They didn't seem hurt or angry at all. He was though.

"When do you leave?" Jeff asked without showing any emotion. When Annie directed her gaze at him...She saw his insides and she knew. She knew what he was feeling.

"Three months. I'll leave at the end of the semester...so I can get settled in." Her eyes stung him and he looked away.

"We should have a going away party!" Troy exclaimed. The group planned the party with exuberance and Annie sat back. As the session winded down the group trickled out of the room until it was just Annie and Jeff.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked

" Three years...maybe four. Not all my Greendale credits will transfer."

"What about u-"

"What about us Jeff? There isn't an us." She finished. She didn't want to fight, but she didn't want to have this conversation.

"This just seems really sudden." He said exasperated.

"Well luckily its my decision to make. There is no reason for me to stay here." SHe said ending the conversation. She never raised her voice. She didn't get upset. And with that...the conversation was over...and he let her walk out of the room.

There were a hundred times he thought of calling. He thought of asking her to stay. He thought of asking to come with her. Damn. He even thought about surprising her and having a seat right next to her on the plane. He had all sorts of ideas and in the three months that past...He realized he wouldn't do any of them. He wouldn't chase her through the airport or show up at her apartment with flowers. He might not even show up to the much lauded graduation party. Because...in the end, he wasn't that kind of guy. Annie was that kind of girl. Annie was the kind of girl you run after. And someday...some other guy would give her that. It wouldn't be him. In realizing his love for her, he also realized he hated her a little. He hated her for not being satisfied to be in Greendale. He hated her for not acknowledging that she was hurting him. He hated her for being so damn happy when he was sick inside.

He'd been sleeping with Britta and that had been going alright. He'd been on a few dates. They were alright. Pretty girls. Smart girls. Rich girls. He thought of her though. It always came back for her.

_Annie,_

_I'm sorry I never said anything. I'm sorry I let you think there was nothing between up. I've loved you for a while now. I should have admitted it. I let you down and I know I hurt you. You were right to leave. I hope to see you when you return._

_I'm almost done at Greendale. I'll be a lawyer again soon. Maybe when you come back, I can take you to dinner._

_Love_

_Jeff _

Jeff sent his letter a month ago and had a feeling he'd get his response soon. It has been a year since she left and he had thought about her every day. Certainly, she'd be excited to hear from him. Come on, he was offering her everything she wanted. He went to the mailbox and pulled out a letter...Wait...

This was his letter. The one he sent her.

_Return to sender. Not at this address. No forwarding address._


End file.
